Wendepunkt
by KBRC87
Summary: Post-Ep Oneshot zu Watershed - 5x24


A/N: Das musste einfach raus, um wieder einen freien Kopf für eigentlich wichtigere Sachen zu bekommen.

* * *

**Wendepunkt**

Kate Beckett war mit der Überzeugung zum Spielplatz gefahren, dass sie und Richard Castle nach diesem Gespräch getrennte Wege gehen würden. Sie hatte ihn verärgert, als sie ihn nichts von dem Jobangebot und dem Vorstellungsgespräch erzählt hatte, das war Kate durchaus klar. Aber es war alles so schnell gegangen und sie hatte Angst.

Angst davor, Rick zu verlieren. Angst davor, dass die Beziehung mit ihm tiefer ging, als alle anderen zuvor, und sie zuviel dafür von sich selbst aufgeben musste. Angst vor Veränderungen allgemein. Es war ein Teufelskreis, der schon ihr ganzes Erwachsenenleben bestimmte. Kate hatte gedacht, sie wäre jetzt soweit, ihre Gefühle besser handhaben und mitteilen zu können, aber dies war anscheinend doch nicht der Fall. Sie hatte es mal wieder verbockt.

Bevor sie jedoch Rick dies alles erklären konnte, nahm er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln und riss das Gespräch an sich. Er sprach davon, dass er mehr wollte, dass sie beide mehr verdienten. Und da konnte sie ihm nur zustimmen.

Als er sich plötzlich von der Schaukel erhob, hatte Kate das panische Gefühl, dass jetzt Schluss war. Er würde einfach gehen und sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen. Doch anstatt sich abzuwenden, kniete er sich vor sie, hielt ihr einen wunderschönen Diamantring unter die Nase und fragte: „Katherine Houghton Beckett, willst du mich heiraten?"

Oh, damit hatte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Kate starrte mit herunterhängendem Unterkiefer auf den Ring, unfähig zu antworten. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume und ihr Herz setzte abwechselnd einige Schläge aus, um dann wieder wie wild zu hämmern.

„Kate...?", fragte Rick auffordernd und holte sie damit aus ihrer Trance. Sie schaute ihn an und sah die Verzweiflung in seinen feuchten Augen. Gott, sie musste etwas sagen.

„Nein!", schoss es aus ihr heraus.

Jetzt war es an Rick, geschockt auszusehen. Kate stand so hastig von der Schaukel auf, dass diese ins Schwingen geriet und ihr an die Beine knallte. Aber sie merkte den Schmerz kaum. Wichtig war jetzt nur Rick. Sie zog ihn hoch und schaute ihm lächelnd in die Augen. Doch er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht.

„Rick...", begann sie. „Ich kann nicht 'Ja' sagen. Nicht unter diesen Umständen."

Er sah sie fragend an und wollte protestieren, aber Kate legte ihm zärtlich, aber bestimmend zwei Finger auf den offenen Mund.

„Lass mich ausreden." Er nickte, sah dabei aber immer noch aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen. Sie seufzte und fuhr fort: „Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammensein."

„Das Gleiche gilt für mich", meinte Rick trotzig.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Kate schnell, bevor er das Gespräch wieder übernehmen konnte. „Aber so vieles zwischen uns ist ungeklärt. Ich will nicht, dass du mir einen Heiratsantrag machst, nachdem wir uns gestritten haben und du vielleicht Angst hast, mich zu verlieren. Du solltest mich nur fragen, wenn du dir 100-prozentig sicher bist, dass du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen willst. Genauso wie ich nur 'Ja' sagen kann, wenn ich mir 100-prozentig sicher bin."

„Und du bist dir nicht sicher?", fragte Rick und sah sie skeptisch an.

Kate schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, im Moment nicht. Ich habe dich wegen des Jobs belogen und weiß nicht, ob du mir verzeihen kannst." Sie konnte seinem traurigen Blick nicht länger standhalten und senkte den Kopf. „Und da ist auch noch diese Angst, mich für immer an jemanden zu binden und verletzt zu werden."

Rick legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf sanft wieder hoch, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ich verzeihe dir", sagte er, jetzt doch lächelnd. „Und ich kenne dich und weiß, wie schwer es ist, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen." Sein Lächeln verschwand und er seufzte. „Aber du hast auch recht, der Antrag war übereilt. Ich hatte... nein, ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren." Diesmal war Rick derjenige, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach.

„Ich möchte den Job in DC annehmen", sagte Kate nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Aber ich will unsere Beziehung auch nicht beenden."

Rick nickte zögernd, den Blick immer noch gesenkt. „Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mit dir nach Washington zu gehen", sagte er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Als er den Kopf endlich hob, blickte er grinsend in Kates perplexes Gesicht.

„Aber was ist mit...", stotterte Kate.

„Alexis ist alt genug, um alleine zu Leben, genauso wie meine Mutter." Rick schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schreiben kann ich überall. Außerdem ist Washington keine vier Autostunden von New York entfernt."

Kate wusste immer noch nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wieder einmal hatte Rick sie überrascht. Verdammt, das konnte er gut. Tränen der Erleichterung und des Glücks traten ihr in die Augen und schluchzend legte sie ihre Arme um Ricks Nacken und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

* * *

Ein halbes Jahr später stand Kate in der Küche ihres Hauses in Washington DC und bereitete das Abendessen vor. Sie hatten schnell ein Haus in Georgetown gefunden, das nicht allzu weit vom FBI Hauptquartier entfernt lag. Eigentlich war das Haus viel zu groß für zwei Personen, aber sie hatten sich sofort in die Villa aus dem Jahr 1900 verliebt, und so hatten sie zumindest genügend Gästezimmer für ihre Verwandten und Bekannten aus New York.

Es war nicht leicht gewesen aus NY wegzuziehen. Weder für Kate, noch für Rick. Aber sie hatten es geschafft, sich ein neues, gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen. Für Kate war es aufgrund ihrer Arbeit leichter gewesen, Anschluss zu finden. Rick kannte niemanden in Washington und Kate zur Arbeit zu begleiten war hier absolut tabu. Also kümmerte er sich am Anfang ums Haus und den Garten. Auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, zu der er eingeladen worden war, hatte Rick dann einen ehemaligen Schulfreund getroffen. Jetzt war er Mitglied in einem Golfclub und hatte kaum noch Zeit zum Schreiben.

Ryan und Esposito waren erst geschockt und traurig gewesen, als Kate ihnen mitteilte, dass sie ihren Job in New York aufgeben und zum FBI nach DC gehen würde. Aber dann hatten sie sich für Kate gefreut. Der Kontakt zu ihren Ex-Kollegen blieb bestehen, sie telefonierten und besuchten sich gegenseitig. Genauso wie Lanie, Alexis, Martha und Jim oft zu Besuch in Washington waren.

Zwischen Kate und Rick lief es prima, sie waren glücklich miteinander. Sie hatten ihre Ängste angesprochen und arbeiteten gemeinsam daran, sie zu beseitigen. Beide bemühten sich, nichts mehr zurückzuhalten und alles offen anzusprechen. Und, oh Wunder, es schien zu funktionieren. Über das Thema Heirat hatten sie bisher nicht wieder gesprochen.

Heute war der 17. November, Kates Geburtstag. Seit Wochen fragte Rick, was sie sich wünschte und immer wieder erhielt er als Antwort: „Nichts, ich habe alles, was ich brauche." Allerdings gab es da doch eine Sache, die sich insgeheim wünschte.

„Hey, hier sind die Zwiebeln, die noch fehlten." Rick war in die Küche gekommen und riss Kate aus ihren Gedanken.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Oh, danke. Wenn du willst kannst du eine kleinhacken und in die Soße geben."

„Du hast mich wegen einer Zwiebel in den Laden geschickt", schmollte Rick ungläubig. „Wäre das nicht auch ohne gegangen?"

„Wäre es", antwortete Kate, mit den Augen rollend. „Aber mit schmeckt es wesentlich besser."

Seufzend machte Rick sich an die Bearbeitung des Gemüses und später musste er zugeben, dass er noch niemals so gut gegessen hatte. Kate war eine sensationelle Köchin.

Nachdem sie den Abwasch erledigt hatten und die Reste im Kühlschrank verstaut waren, setzten sie sich mit einem Glas Wein aufs Sofa, kuschelten sich aneinander und blickten ins Kaminfeuer.

Kate war schon halb eingeschlummert, als Rick plötzlich aufsprang. „Beinahe hätte ich dein Geschenk vergessen", sagte er und verschwand im angrenzenden Zimmer, seinem Büro.

„Aber ich will doch nichts", protestierte Kate schläfrig.

„Ich weiß, aber dieses hier wünscht du dir insgeheim doch", rief Rick von nebenan.

Schlagartig war Kate hellwach. Wusste er... Nein, das konnte nicht sein...

Als Rick zurückkam, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Langsam kam er näher und blieb neben dem Couchtisch stehen. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und Kate wusste, was er vorhatte.

„Katherine Houghton Beckett, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er, während er auf ein Knie sank und den Diamantring hochhielt.

„Ja, ich will", antwortete Kate diesmal ohne Zögern und warf sich in seine Arme.


End file.
